Running with the wolves
by Xx.WeLoveTwilight.xX
Summary: This is a crossover of wolfblood and the twilight saga. Some characters are made up by me.
1. Chapter 1-6

_This is a retake on twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters. Lucky girl. New characters added._

 _Preface_

Not today. Oh god, not today. This wasn't supposed to happen. It...it was impossible! How could this be?! He promised, he _swore_ this wouldn't end like this. In fact he said there would be no end! I...I couldn't cope. I had to get away. He was coming. He was coming...

 _Chapter 1-Sky's POV_

Meeurghff?! I crashed back into reality with a thud. My little sister, Chelsea, was bouncing up and down on my bed.

" Chelsea," I moaned. "get off my bed!"

"Okay moody dudey," she said "but mum says you have to get out of bed. She's made pancakes for brekkie."

"Gimme 10?"

"Sure. I'll save you some. Or maybe I won't. I might eat them all. Muahahahahahaha!"

"Whatever. Don't care."

Chelsea ran out of my room, laughing the whole way. With one final sigh, I heaved myself out of bed. I walked to my ensuite bathroom and got in the shower. Pulling on my favourite skinny jeans and a hoodie, I went downstairs.

Mmmm... so Chelsea hadn't lied. Mum really _was_ making pancakes. I grabbed a few and stuffed them in my mouth.

"Oh Sky, what are we going to do with you?!"

"Mifts fftifned fffrmun." I mumbled through pancake.

"Repeat that again when you haven't got pancake in your mouth."

I finished my mouthful. "It's fine mum. I'm going to town with TJ, Mattei, CJ, Caitlin, Seth, Jakey, Quil, Embry, Rhydian, Sol and Jack."

"Sure, but take your phone and be back by 6 tonight."

"K, bye!"

 _Chapter 2-Sky's POV_

"Hey guys!"

They chorused hello back to me.

"What took ya so long, Sky?" TJ asked me.

"Sorry, I overslept."

"Not good enough!" He joked.

"Oh well, I'm here now. Can't you just enjoy that?" I bantered back.

"Hmmmmm... that may be pretty hard. After all, daddy Mattei says we have to be serious."

I raised my eyebrows at Mattei. He just nodded.

"Okay, guys. Settle down. Now, the reason I have got you here in the forest is because I have a secret I want to show you. You must **not** tell anyone."

"Hold up, Mattei." CJ said. "You said you had a secret you wanted to _show_ us."

"Yep. Me, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth have something to show you. Please don't panic."

They all ran to the forest. I expected to see them come running back with something. Instead, out of the forest came 5 large animals. Wolves? There was a sandy coloured one, a reddish-brown one, a black one, a grey one and a dark, dark brown one.

"Don't be afraid." The black one said. "I am Mattei. The reddish-brown one is Jacob, the grey one Quil, the sandy one Seth and the dark brown one is Embry. We will not hurt you."

"Okay." I replied. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was TJ.

"Um, what were they saying? You seemed to be able to understand."

"You couldn't?"

"No."

"Oh dear." Was all I said. Whilst we had been talking, the black one, Mattei, had run back into the forest. I could see him walking out now.

"Sky, a word?"

I nodded and followed him meekly into the forest. We had come to a small clearing.

"Sky, I'm not going to soften or sugar-coat this. You should not be able to understand us whilst in wolf. We think that maybe you are one of us. Basically, we need you to try and turn into a wolf."

"What?! How the hell am I supposed to do that!?"

"I'll bring the boys and then when you see them, think of a wolf, and actually being one. If you are successful in the change, you will feel a warmth flood your body. Then, voila, wolf!"

"Worth a shot."

"That's the spirit!"

All 4 remaining wolves were running towards the clearing. Wait, how did I know this. I could actually _hear_ them. I shouldn't be able to hear them!

"Umm Mattei, I can _hear_ the other wolves."

"Yep. You are definitely a wolf."

As soon as he had said that, I felt a warmth flood my body. I looked down, and instead of hands, I saw snow-white paws. I turned my head, and saw a snow-white tail. I figured that if I looked in a mirror, I would see a snow-white wolf. My head was suddenly filled with noise.

 _You're a wolf as well, then._

What was that? I must be crazy. The voice in my head started laughing.

 _You're not crazy. This is what happens in wolf. The pack has one mind._

 _Who are you?_ I thought.

 _Embry. Oh my god there is so much we need to teach you. This is epic, right?!_

 _Don't you DARE go stealing my words. I will rip your head of with my brand new wolf paws._

Embry laughed.

 _You two done!?_

 _Yep. Who's this?_

 _The bestest, fastest, strongest wolf there is._ That was definitely Seth. He was always showing off, but underneath he was really sweet.

 _Wanna bet?_

 _Hmmm... not now._

 _We gotta go human, guys._ A new voice said. Quil.

 _Sure._

 _Kay._ Embry said. He had a habit of shortening words.

 _Awwww... wanna stay wolf._ Seth moaned

 _No, now._

 _Alright._

 _Wait! How?_

 _Just think about being a human. Run, and then take a leap. When you land you should be human. It's the easiest way for your first time._

I focused on what Quil had said. I ran, and leaped. Human! This was seriously cool. But how would I tell my human friends, the rest of the squad?

 _Chapter 3-Sky's POV_

"Muuuuum! I'm home!"

"Awww...why couldn't you just stay away. We were watching a movie!" Chelsea joked.

"Oh well. I'm here now. Can't you just enjoy that?" Saying that reminded me of earlier. Excitement flooded through me. We were doing a pack run, scouting the perimeter and learning all the things we hadn't learnt that afternoon. It was gonna be so epic! I ran to my room. Just as I had pulled the door shut, I got an incoming call. It was from Jacob.

"Hello"

"Hey, Jake"

"So, how's the wolf going?"

"Ya, pretty good. I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to not wolf out on my sister but, you know, life goes on."

"I know. It gets easier."

"Hopefully quickly."

"It will. Looking forward to the run tonight?"

"Yep. How is it to run as a pack?"

"Pretty cool. Before that, though, we will have to test your abilities. To see where you rank. Then your rank shows where you stand."

"Who is the alpha?"

"No-one. Nobody has the power and skills. So for the minute I am at the head of the pack."

"Wow! Congrats, Jake."

"I know, right."

"What are the skills and powers?"

"Anceon, reading the old wolfblood language, being able to speak the wolfblood language and, best of all, being able to shift into more than one animal."

I was filled with excitement. Reading and speaking another language?! Shifting into other animals?! And anceon?! What even was anceon?

"Umm...Jake. What _is_ anceon?"

It's this thing where you can tell what the other pack members are doing. You can kinda _see_ them. Also you can see anything's history by holding it and thinking about it."

"Epic."

"Pretty beast."

"Dinner, Sky!" Chelsea's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied.

"Gotta go, Jake. See you tonight."

"Yeah. See you."

 _Chapter 4-Mattei's POV_

I was freaked. Maybe Sky was the one. After all, she was able to shift FIRST TIME without the other guys there. Like, what?! I decided I would run it off. I shifted, and digging my claws into the earth, I started running. Through La Push, through Forks, Port Angeles, I decided I would go up to Seattle. Maybe...no. Definitely Seattle. It wouldn't take me long. 40 minutes or so. Give or take.

40 minutes later...

Gotta go home now. I'll take my shortcut, I thought.

 _And what shortcut would that be?_

 _Hello to you too, Embry._

 _Where are you?_

I opened my mind, letting him see through my eyes.

 _Ah...Seattle. I'm headed your way._

 _Ok. I bet I'll see you by Forks. You're so slow._

 _You are on!_

We both opened our minds, so we could see where the other was.

 _Ha! Told you I would win. I am at Forks._

 _You only won cause I stopped._

 _Why?_

 _I think I've found my imprint._

 _Who?_

 _Her name is Brynn._

 _Open your mind. I wanna see._

Through Embry's eyes I saw a beautiful woman.

 _Back off!_

 _Sorry, mate. She's not the one. I'll know when it's time._

Embry just growled.

 _Hey, guys!_ Jacob.

 _Sup, boss?_

 _Get your arse to the clearing. We're gonna start soon. Just waiting on Quil and Sky._

 _I'm here!_

 _Hi Quil._

 _Sup._

 _Nothing much._

 _Hey! The best is here. Come on, let's get this party starteddddddddd!_

 _This isn't playing, Seth._ I scolded. _This might be the night. I have a feeling about Sky._

 _And what might that be?_

Oh no. She'd caught me saying something.

 _Tell me. Please._

 _I ummm, was just thinking about who your imprint might be._

 _Oh. Who?_

 _Not gonna say. Might ruin things and, yeah._

 _Jake, Em, where are you?_

Just then I saw two wolves running through the clearing.

 _Alright, guys. It's time._

Chapter 5-Sky's POV 

I was so excited and nervous. I mean, all this training/testing stuff sounded really awesome. And the powers? Wow.

 _Alright, guys. It's time._ I recognised the voice in my head as Jacob's.

 _Sure, boss._

 _Okay. Boys, formation. Sky, come stand by me._ I ran over to Jacob.

 _What do I do?_

 _I'll tell you in a sec. Me and you need to go human, though._

 _What?!_

 _I know._

 _Will we still be able to talk to the boys?_

 _Yes. You can talk wolf, remember?_

 _Oh yeah._

 _Come on then!_

I thought about being human. And there I was!

"Hello."

"Hi, Jacob."

"Okay, let's get down to business. Get down on one knee."

"I am not proposing."

Jacob laughed. "No, you're not. Now place one hand on the ground, and breathe deeply. Good. What can you hear?"

"My breathing, the birds..." I inhaled sharply. "Everything! I can hear everything!"

"Amazing!" Jacob breathed. "Anything else?

I inhaled sharply again. I could _see_ my pack. My pack. My pack? I could see them standing around me. I could also see TJ in his room, and Sol and Jack playing football in the park, and CJ and Caitlin. I could _see_ them.

"Jake?"

"Yes, Sky?"

"I can see them. I can see the wolves around me, I can see TJ, I can see Sol and Jack, and CJ and Caitlin! I can actually see them!"

"Okay. Take your hand off the ground."

I did as he asked.

"Okay, I'm going to bring in some pieces of slate with writing on them. I need you to read it if you can. Don't panic if you can't."

"Sure!" Jake shifted and ran out into the forest. 20 seconds later, he came running back holding 2 pieces of slate. But how was he running so fast in human?

"Ummm, Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"How did you run so fast in human?"

"We didn't tell you? We have superhuman speed, strength and we don't age!"

I whistled. "Epic!"

"I know. Now. Back to business. I need you to try and read this." He held out the first piece of slate.

"This is a test. A test to see if you are alpha material. Continue reading to find out...

A long, long time ago, the first wolfblood was created. Her name was Meliana. She was bitten by a wolf. The next full moon she felt as though she might explode. And that evening, when the moon was in the sky, she did. She exploded into a wolf. Over time, the wolves have adjusted themselves, so that they can shift when they wish, full moon or not. However, we are stronger when there is a full moon.

We have also adjusted to give our alphas special powers. This is one of the tests to prove if you are an alpha. If you can read this, and you succeed in Anceon, you may become a beta. If you can speak this language, you will definitely become a beta. The real test is shifting into more than one animal. If you can do that, hello alpha." I read.

Chapter 6-Rhydian's POV 

_I think she's the one, hey Seth?_

 _Yep. Me too._

 _And me!_

 _Yeah, well Quil, we all do. She can flipping read that._

 _Yeah, but Jake could read it too._

 _He could also speak it. However, he couldn't shift into more than one animal. That means he is defo beta. There are not two betas. One alpha, one beta, right?_

 _I get you now. You're right._

 _Of course I'm right, I didn't remember a time when I was flipping wrong!_

 _I can._

 _Did you make it up? Cause I can't._

 _Well, you wouldn't want to remember, would you?_

 _Show me, then._

 _Sure_! I opened my head, letting Seth see.

 _Well, yeah, umm..._

 _You had a mind blank, didn't you. Of course. As always._

 _Hey! I'm not always like that! Only sometimes, most of the time, all the time... okay, you're right. You win. For now..._


	2. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-Sky's POV_

What? I am nearly an alpha?! How...what...I...I'm not good enough! I wouldn't know what to do!

"Ready to try speaking, now?"

"Umm, sure."

Jacob held out the second piece of slate.

"Inyahvinare. It means wolfblood.

Muolere. It means ancient wolf.

Askleviere. It means alpha.

Beskleviere. It means beta." I went on like this until I had reached the bottom of the slate. When I had finished, I looked up at Jacob. He was standing with his mouth open.

"Umm...lets,umm,do the last test, shall we?" He pulled himself together. "Yes. We'll do the last test."

I nodded weakly. Something was wrong. It took a lot to unnerve Jacob.

"Okay, you know how you shifted for the first time? By thinking of being an animal? You need to do that, but with another one. Why don't you try a dog? That's quite similar to a wolf."

I tried, thinking of being a dog. Wait, had everything suddenly grown? I felt a bit small.

"Go human again, My Alpha." Was I a dog? Was that it? I went human.

"Wait, did you call me _alpha_?"

"Yes, I did." He went bowed down to me, one knee on the ground, one arm over his face. All the other wolves bowed as well.

"Oh, for christ's sake! Get up! I don't need you _bowing_! They just laughed and bowed deeper.

"Get up!" I yelled. They all immediately leapt to their feet. "Finally! Do I have to yell to make you listen?!"

"No, alpha. But when you yelled you finally unleashed the alpha inside you. Then, the full power of the alpha hit us. We cannot disobey a command from the alpha." Jacob explained.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok, alpha."

"Please just call me Sky."

"Your wish is my command." He said flirtatiously.

I just rolled my eyes. "Okay, who is my beta?"

"Me."

"You? Is that why you took charge? Cause you knew you were gonna be beta? Hallelujah! I'm not alone!"

"Ha! I knew you would appreciate me!"

"Appreciate you? I am just happy because you can help me. After I'm done learning, you will obey me. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

"Oh, really?"

Whilst we had been flirting, yes, we were flirting, Mattei had shifted.

"Hello, my alpha." He bowed.

"Get up." He leapt up.

"Ready to run?"

"How?"

"Let your Askleviere elders tech you. Shut your eyes. They will show you."

I did as Mattei had instructed. Closing my eyes, I asked my elders to show me.


End file.
